


Camera-man

by MachiMaquiaveli



Series: Fucking February 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Peeping, Voyeurism, voyeur Bruce Banner, voyeur darcy lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Darcy is looking for Tony's safe vault but instead finds something better.





	Camera-man

**Author's Note:**

> fourth day of fucking february! I’m so happy the wonderful [BlackIris](/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris) decided to join the challenge. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome :)
> 
> \---------------------------

It was a normal weekend apart from the fact that Darcy was knocking all the walls on Iron man’s penthouse.

-What are you doing? –asked Steve

-I’m looking for the safe vault, all rich guys have one

-And what would you do when you find it?

-Open it, of course.

-You are planning to steal from Iron man?

-I’m not going to steal anything; I only want to take a look. I’m curious to know what he would put on a safe vault.

Steve smiles leaving her with her task but there was no success. She knocked on the walls, the floors, the chimney, all the rooms and even the garage. Finally she gave up with the cleaning room. She was about to live when she heard a tiny moan.

-Uh? 

She enters the room and start checking all the walls. Finally she hears another moan and opens a small cabinet. There is nothing inside but a locker and a tiny door well hidden. She smiles as she hears another moan.

-Open sesame –she says while discharging her Taser on the locker

***

Bruce Banner is too busy watching the TV to notice the small steps that were closing by the moment.

-Are those Bucky and Steve? 

Bruce screams with surprise while trying to see who was talking to him.

-Darcy? What are you doing here? How did you find this?

-I follow the moans –she answers with a smirk –So, what are you doing here on your on?

-No-nothing 

Bruce searches for the remote control but Darcy is faster. 

-You are a pepping tom –her tone is a mix between the mock and the celebration.-And here thinking you were not interested in this kind of things. Honestly, I totally I thought you were ace.

Bruce breaths heavy without answering; he is sitting on the sofa hugging his legs and gazing at her. The show on the TV keeps going on increasing his uncomfortable feeling.

-C’mon, don’t look at me like that. I totally get it; I would kill to make a sandwich with those two chunky monsters. Here, make room for me.

She sits next to him and he relaxes a bit.

-So –she continues her happy chat–How you did it to get these videos?

He doesn’t answer.

-Pleaseeee, I need to know. I know you got in lot of trouble to keep this entirely secret but I need to know. I swear I will not tell.

Bruce looks away dubious.

-If you don’t tell me I guess I will have to ask them

Bruce turns pale.

-You wouldn’t dare.

-I would and I will unless you tell me everything.

She licks her lips full knowing she has won.

-Tony is a paranoid and has cameras everywhere; I only take advantage of that. –He burst

-And this room?

-I made some modifications to Tony’s blueprints while he wasn’t looking.

-Man, you really are the smartest avenger (and the most perverted too).

-Please, don’t tell anyone. –He begs

-Are you kidding? I’m not sharing this porn heaven. I’m going to stay here forever watching those two going wild.

-If you think that’s wild you should see what Thor is capable of.

Darcy looks at him in disbelieve 

-You have videos of him too?

-I have videos of everybody.

-Oh my gosh! –Her voice sounds more like a pitch and less like a human -You are my new favorite superhero! I have to watch them. All. Now.

-Sure. You have a few hours free?

-A few hours? I will free my whole week only for this.

-Relax, ok? We cannot let them know and gone missing a week for no reason is pretty suspicious.

Bruce is starting to feel anxious again with her overwhelming enthusiasm.

-Fine, but at least I can take a copy home, right? –She insists

-Nope, nothing comes out of this room or Tony will know.

-Ok, ok. At least, can I bring some popcorn?

-Popcorn is fine, yeah.

-Ok, wait here, I will bring the popcorn and you put me on Thor videos.

Bruce gazes as she leaves. _"Man, I’m going to regret this"._


End file.
